


In the Astral Plane (A Prequel to 'In the Blue Room')

by emptymasks



Series: I like how you say my name [2]
Category: Legion (TV), Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Clark's feelings are more platonic/paternal, David finds Clark's mind through the astral plane when Clark's in his coma, David has some feelings for Clark, David is confused bi/pan, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prequel to 'In the Blue Room', Spoilers, not meant to be romantic but can be if you want it to be, takes place in episode 4, they don’t mention this in 'In the Blue Room' cos neither of the remember this once they wake up, you can imagine clark + david's relationship whichever way you want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: David walked over, surprised that the ice never felt slippery under his feet, but was less surprised when he remembered none of this was even real, and that the ice not being slippery should definitely not be his biggest concern right now, you know, considering that he was stuck in a coma with his mind trapped in an endless, infinite void where the only other human being appeared to be an eccentric submariner with an ice fetish (does that mean he’s Ned Land in this situation?) and that there may be some kind of creature in his head controlling him and rewriting his memories.You know, considering that.





	In the Astral Plane (A Prequel to 'In the Blue Room')

So, none of this was real. He was trapped, or rather, his mind was trapped. In this... Whatever the hell this was.

He tried once again in vain as the icy wall in front of him refused to move. David still wasn't exactly sure what made his powers work. If he just concentrated and thought hard enough something would happen. Right?

Behind him he heard the man, Oliver? Oliver… Bird. Bird. Like Ms. Bird? Should he say something about her? Maybe he could reach her, reach the others? But Oliver said he was alone. Had been alone for years, ages, assuming he’s around the same age as Ms. Bird, or was, has he even aged down here. What was he- oh, right. Behind him he heard Oliver clear his throat.

“Pity. Two more and we could have had a barbershop quartet.”

Oliver waved his hand and part of the floor seemed to side into some invisible compartment, leaving a square hole in the ice.

David walked over, surprised that the ice never felt slippery under his feet, but was less surprised when he remembered none of this was even real, and that the ice not being slippery should definitely not be his biggest concern right now, you know, considering that he was stuck in a coma with his mind trapped in an endless, infinite void where the only other human being appeared to be an eccentric submariner with an ice fetish (does that mean he’s Ned Land in this situation?) and that there may be some kind of creature in his head controlling him and rewriting his memories.

You know, considering that.

The pair of them peered down the hole. There was a ladder, like the one David had climbed earlier, that descended back down into green and black abyss. David didn’t like the idea of wandering around there, but he needed to get out, he needed to get back to Amy, back to Syd. Syd. Shit, how long had he even been here, maybe time works differently in this place. What if he got out and everyone was like 80, or dead.

David glanced back up at Oliver. For as odd as was, he seemed pretty powerful. If he hadn’t managed to get out… There was only one way to find out right.

He turned around and planted his foot in the first ring.

“Remember,” Oliver’s voice turned serious. “It’s not real, unless you make it real.”

David climbed down. Honestly, the ladder was ridiculous. The rings were huge – it was a good job he was tall – and he constantly felt like he was going to fall through one. Though, on the bright side if he did, it wasn’t like he was going to die. Right? Could he die in here? He supposed he could just let go, save time, but, then again, he didn’t really want to risk his mind getting stuck any deeper in here.

So he continued to climb.

“Come back anytime.” Oliver called down “Wednesday’s karaoke night.”

**Author's Note:**

> May 2017 - I really enjoyed writing ‘In the Blue Room’ and you guys were so nice and sweet and were asking me to write another on. The problem was I didn’t’ know what else I could write about for them. I didn’t want to write a season 2 and I didn’t want to make Clark cheat on his husband. Then @evarosen suggested David managing to communicate with Clark when Clark’s in the coma and David’s trapped in the astral plane with Oliver. And I really liked that idea, so here goes. Thank you so much @evarosen. Also thank you to @NyxCrawler for also encouraging me to write something more for these guys.
> 
> July 2017 – How did it get left this long? I’ve had this sitting on my hard drive for so long. I’m sorry it got left this long. I’d be surprised if any of you even remember that this was a thing I was doing. And it’s in chapters because I don’t know when I’ll continue to write it, but I wanted to give you guys something. I’ve so busy getting everything ready for my Etsy shop and my table at Linc-Con, that I kinda forgot about this. I haven’t been feeling that inspired for writing Clark lately, I think I just need to re-watch his scenes. It’s been so long since I watched Legion. Anyways, there will be more to come. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
